User talk:Dustpelts
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Nightfern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfern (Talk) 11:41, January 25, 2011 Welcome! Welcome to the Warriors Share Wikia!! I hope you like it here so far. Do you want anything or need to ask a few questions? You can ask me on my talk page and i'll get back to you ASAP. I hope we can be friends! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:31, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, as long as it's based on a series and have alliances (even for loners) named the series name's Alliances. Sorry, we're a neat freak around this place. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) The point is for the Clan to be made-up; if the cat is in the series, even if it doesn't appear, it still has a place in the alliances. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:50, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Of course I'll read them; I highly recommend Shimmerbreeze's MoonClan's Treasure and Forestpaw13's Set in Stone, as well as Holly's Stormy Dawn. If you want the ultimate fanfic experience, I recommend joining Project:Create; the main page is messed up and our head coder is currently working to adjust the problem. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 23:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Your fanfiction is great- no doubt about it. But you write it like a cat's thoughts, or diaries, like it's happened in the past and you're retelling the story. 98% of the users here right it like a story. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 14:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I write it in chapters. Most of the other users do too. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 14:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Just copy the code off the page and change the information. That's what I did, lol [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 21:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I think it's actually more of a play-the-character thing then role-playing. Role-playing still confues me. I don't think anyone role-plays here. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 00:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: On my talk page, at the top, there's a box that says, "Spotlight Requests". Click on it and read the rules, and leave a request on the talk page. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 20:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Goodness Dustpelts! *wipes brow* Maybe you should get a mentor. lol. So... updating means just changing the alliances every time a cat dies, and if you have more than one clan in each book, you can either create a page for each, or just add them where your story is. (I personally prefer number 1) Did I already go over this? *brain blank. Happens sometimes* Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 01:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat Go on the IRC! I wanna learn more about u. go here and use ur username u have now. http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-warriorsshare&uio=d4 SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 22:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Of course I can be your friend! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 16:17, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry Don't worry about it, Dust (if I may call you that). I understand that you and Kitsu don't see eye-to-eye with one another. Trust me, I've seen the conversations before. I know what goes down. It was just a simple charart violation - and I didn't want anyone getting into major trouble, had no one reported it and she seen it later on down the road. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:42, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chararts Well, first of all, are you a member of Project:Imagine? If you're not, ask me about it, but if you are and want to post chararts up for approval, then click Charart for Approval. Edit the page, go down to the last charart up for approval click under that charart, then go to 'normal' and change it to 'heading 2'. inside the box, place the name of your cat, put a squiggly line, then place 'For Approval'. Got it? I know it must sound confusing to you, so here's a example... (Name of Cat)~ For Approval Then add description here and sign! Whitepaw: white she-cat with....(Dustpelts) <-------- this is your signiture! GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 19:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, there is no purpose to them. They're just for fun. GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 19:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Request Filled! =D Dustpelt has been made on mi blog! Also, do u want to be a warrior on my fanclan, FireClan? meddie cat/apprentice, leader, and deputy have all been filled but u can be a senior warrior. BTW, me and Otter like Justin Bieber. And u can't do any thing 2 change me. Lol. XD. Anyway, r u gonna be on the IRC 2mrw? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 18:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Something's Wrong I don't know what you mean. It looks fine to me. What computer type are you using? You might want to post this up at CCW's forums. The deputy will stay the deputy until he/she resigns or I quit, leaving the project in the hands of the deputy. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Alliances I suggest simply updating it, instead of making a new page every time, because it's confusing to the readers. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 11:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day, Dusty! Here's a gift.... DollyValentine's Day is coming! 22:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) No prob, Dusty! It's the least I could do for a friend ^_^ DollyValentine's Day is coming! 00:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi Dustpelts! It's me AgentP. All You Need 17:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Dear Dusty, where have you gone? Hiii Dustpelts. Where have you gone? You haven't edited in months, and your gone from Cats Answers, too. :( I hope everything's alright. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon